superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multi-Universes
MULTIVERSE '''The Multiverse''' consists of multiple versions of the universe existing in the same physical space, but separated from each other by their vibrational resonances. The '''Original Multiverse''' was created as the result of interference in the Big Bang by Krona. Krona was a member of the ancient race of powerful, blue-skinned humanoid immortals from the planet Maltus (they would later relocate to [[Oa]] and style themselves the [[Guardians of the Universe]]). He was a scientist obsessed with observing the creation of the universe, despite an Oan legend that said discovering that secret would cause a great calamity. Krona created a machine that allowed him to see into the moment of creation. Somehow, his experiment disrupted the process of creation, with terrible consequences – it caused the creation of not a single universe, but the generation of an infinite number of universes. *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Multiverse Multiverse] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse_%28DC_Comics%29 Multiverse] at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] PRE-CRISIS '''Pre-Crisis''' is a term used to describe characters, items, realities or events that took place prior to 1986. All occurrences relating to the [[Golden Age]], [[Silver Age]] or [[Bronze Age]] of comic book publishing are germane to the Pre-Crisis continuity. *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Pre-Crisis Pre-Crisis] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pre-Crisis Pre-Crisis] at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] Golden Age The '''''Golden Age of Comic Books''''' was a period in the history of American comic books, generally thought of as lasting from 1938The era was kickstarted by the publishing of Action Comics #1 in June, 1938, which featured the first appearance of Superman and the superhero. Superman became extremely popular. Soon, superheroes dominate the pages of comic books from both DC Comics, Marvel Comics, and Fawcett Comics. until the late 40’s or mid 50’s. Typically ending with the release of more gritty stories. During this era, comic books became more popular, with the concept of superhero created and firmly established. After this, the silver age began. Earth Two '''''[[Earth-Two]]''''' was a parallel universe and a designation attributed to the planet [[Earth]], and the Universe it inhabited. This Earth-Two continuity includes ''DC’s Golden Age heroes,'' including the [[Justice Society of America]], whose careers began at the dawn of World War II, concurrently with their first appearances in comics. The two Earths were closely linked in terms of parallel development, although Earth-Two individuals usually predated their [[Earth-One]] counterparts by a ''few decades''. *For a complete list of ''Earth-Two'' inhabitants, see [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Earth-Two_Characters List of Earth-Two Characters]. *See Also: [http://blaklion.best.vwh.net/timeline2.html Earth-Two Timeline] from Blaklion Earth-2A The '''''[[Earth-2A]]''''' universe is very similar to the universe known as Earth-Two. It is unique to the ''[[SuperFriends universe]].'' Silver Age The '''''Silver Age''''' is the informal term applied to a specific period of comic book publishing history. It was a period of artistic advancement and commercial success, specifically for those in the [[superhero]] genre. It is generally understood as beginning in the early to mid 50’s and ending in 1970. Many comic book historians cite its beginning with the introduction of the [[Flash]] in ''Showcase, Vol. 1 #4'' in October, 1956.Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_4 ''Showcase, Vol. 1 #4''] (October, 1956). However, there are several other characters commonly associated with the ''Silver Age'' that actually predate the ''Flash''. Science-fiction adventurer ''Captain Comet'' debuted in the pages of ''Strange Adventures'' in August-September 1950,Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] for more on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Adventures ''Strange Adventures''] (August-September 1950). and the [[Martian Manhunter]] made his first appearance in November of 1955 (a full year before the Flash) in ''Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #225'' November, 1955.Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_225 ''Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #225''] (October, 1956). Earth-One '''''[[Earth-One]]''''' was a parallel universe and a designation attributed to the planet [[Earth]], and the Universe it inhabited. This Earth-One continuity includes ''DC’s Silver Age heroes,'' including the [[Justice League of America]]. *For a complete list of ''Earth-One'' inhabitants, see [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Earth-One_Characters List of Earth-One Characters]. Earth-1A The '''''[[Earth-1A]]''''' universe is very similar to the universe known as Earth-One. It has only been seen in the [[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends|TV series]] and the [[Super Friends (comic book)|comic book]] series. The universe is apparently part of Hypertime, or something like it, as indicated in '''DC One Million 80 Page Giant # 1 Million'''. Bronze Age The '''''Bronze Age''''' is the informal term applied to a specific period of comic book publishing history. Following the Silver Age era, DC's Bronze Age is largely recognized as beginning in early 1970’s and ending with the 1985-86 crossover maxi-series, Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Bronze Age retained many of the conventions of the Silver Age, including Earth-One, with brightly colored superhero titles remaining the mainstay of the industry. However darker plot elements and more mature storylines featuring real-world issues, such as drug use, began to appear during the period. Many characters and events from the ''Bronze Age'' are said to be germain to the continuity of ''Earth-One''. Interestingly enough, the [[SuperFriends Universe]] encompass this entire time-frame. However, much of the series ([[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends|TV show]] and [[Super Friends (comic book), 1976-1981 |comicbook]]) are more consistent with the Silver-Age. CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS In the mid 80's, the ''Crisis on Infinite Earths series'' effectively re-booted the internal DC universe from the dawn of time onward. A new history was written – one that rendered many of the older DC stories apocryphal. Characters, timelines, and events from the varying alternate realities were condensed into one modernized mainstream reality, excising many characters that would otherwise be construed as redundant. *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths series] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths series] at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] POST CRISIS After the events of ''Infinite Crisis'', the remaining Earths created collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one ''[[New Earth]]''. *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Post-Crisis Post-Crisis] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] Modern Age The '''''Modern Age''''' is the informal term applied to a specific period of comic book publishing history. Following the ''Bronze Age'' era, DC's Modern Age is largely recognized as beginning with the 1985-86 crossover maxi-series, Crisis on Infinite Earths. Crisis yielded not only the end of an era, but also the an omniversal reboot of the internal history of most of their major projects. In this period, comic book characters generally became darker and more psychologically complex, creators became better-known and active in changing the industry, independent comics flourished, and larger publishing houses became more commercialized Most of the Modern Age continuity occurs on ''New Earth''. New Earth '''''New Earth''''' is the mainstream reality of the ''DC Multiverse'' since the ''Crisis on Infinite Earths''. From a functional perspective, the histories and peoples of Earth-One, Earth-Two (and many others) were effectively merged to form one composite universe, the Post-Crisis Earth. Earth-One became a sort of template, onto which the other Earths were apparently added. *[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/New_Earth New Earth] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] References